far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 404 - Wolfie Not Found
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 404 - Wolfie Not Found is the four-hundred fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview MindCrack Marathon Kurt begins by talking about '404' being a number that is a nerd joke, and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser has raised $12,045 thus far. The MindCrack Marathon will be occurring with a live MindCrack Ultra Hardcore with guests like AntVenom, Captain Sparklez and more. Kurt will show up when he can during it. The fundraiser for Extra Life charity can also unlock other perspectives. Last year's raised $118,000 for Far Lands or Bust and passed the Season 4 goal leading to FLoB-athon 2014. Kurt then goes on a tangent about Chicago weather going from very hot to cold quickly. X-Class Solar Flare Finding a floating pillar right above water, Kurt talks about an X-1.6 solar flare. It is hitting Earth, but its magnitude is not as large and will not directly it. People are already preparing for it and it will create extended aurora and Canada will get to see northern lights. The northern lights are something on Kurt's bucket list to watch. Sometimes in strong aurora you can even hear them fizzing. Kurt thinks he's seen all the planets including Vesta, though maybe not Mercury. A total solar eclipse would also be on Kurt's bucket list. Mojang Buyout Rumors Microsoft's rumored purchase of Mojang has even expanded to Notch being the catalyst. Kurt says that a lot of knee-jerk reactions are overreacting and people just have to wait to see what will happen. Question: The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, I have decided to donate to promote awareness, would you take a few seconds to discuss ALS and promote awareness about why it's important? A question from 'Jawes', just pronounced Jaws leads Kurt to sat he did not participate despite nominations. Kurt is not a huge fan of charity stunts and says Season 4's donations stalled out as due to milestone. However, the idea of the Ice Bucket Challenge is brilliant. Several very famous celebrities participated in the challenge, and they used it to connect with each other. The challenge aspect also made Kurt not a fan as it was a forced inclusion. It provides good lessons about the marketability of charity. Question: What's the city Chicago like? What can I expect? Going over the absolute lack of seasons again, Kurt says that he is not a fan of the city. Inside the city there is scaffolding so the façades do not crumble onto you. Kurt says that spending two weeks would make it tolerable, but Kurt has grown weary. The Apollo 8 spacecraft is there and it was the first human craft to orbit the Moon and truly see the planet as a disk. There is the science museum, pan pizza, and Lincoln Park Zoo is available. The Shedd Aquarium also seems more like an amusement park to Kurt. Kurt tells people to watch the MindCrack Marathon. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 12 - Main Course, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 38 - Slipstream.